


Eric and the Fucking Fairy

by accol



Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, M/M, Rimming, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Northman meets Claude Crane, the owner/operator of Hooligan's strip club, who performs under the stage name Nate Fick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric and the Fucking Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomorerippedfuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomorerippedfuel/gifts).



> Based on characters and places in Charlaine Harris' _Southern Vampire Mysteries_ , the HBO series _True Blood_ , and fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill._ This is either an AU storyline with the same setting and characters as canon or it's a prequel. 
> 
> Happy 30-mumble-mumble Birthday to [nomorerippedfuel](http://nomorerippedfuel.tumblr.com). She said the only way she'd slash the beloved Viking was if Stark Sands was cast as Claude.

Eric had been sheriff of Louisiana’s Area V for 41 days. Shreveport was his new base of operations. He’d left Europe’s monotony behind and offered his services to Queen Sophie Anne, who was conniving and greedy. Eric mostly disliked her. However, she ruled over the Vampires' putative capital in the New World and he wanted to position himself strategically. The Vampire hierarchy was already planning the Great Revelation. This corner of Louisiana was close enough to New Orleans for Eric to stay in the loop and far enough away from it to maintain a level of autonomy.

Forty-one days was long enough to hire Reuben, his reconnaissance man. Last night Reuben had earned every nickel of his exorbitant salary. His Vampire gift was an extraordinary sense of smell, and his nose was a fucking treasure in Eric’s opinion. He had come to Eric’s loft with very interesting news.

“Fairies,” Reuben had said.

Eric had given Reuben a sharp look, staying silent until Reuben averted his eyes. “Don’t fuck with me.” Eric was thinking that Sophie Anne was incompetent if she hadn’t known there were fairies here or she was up to something if she did.

“I am not fucking with you, sir. In Monroe, sir.”

“And?”

“In or near a strip club called Hooligan’s. The scent was faint and mingled with magic, but it was there.”

Eric spent the rest of the night considering this information after dismissing Reuben with a roll of cash the size of his fist. By the time he rose at sunset he had decided to do his own reconnaissance. He trusted his Queen very little and he had a nagging suspicion that she would indeed have known if there were fairies here.

Eric flew to Monroe. Hooligan’s flashing sign was a beacon. Flocks of women were spilling out of their cars, tipsy and giggling, covered in feather boas and rhinestone crowns. Eric found a trio of them at the darkest end of the parking lot and lured them further into the shadows to fill himself with their blood until he couldn’t drink anymore. If there truly were fairies here, he knew that the bloodlust would take him if he was unfed. A slaughter would sully his reputation, and then there would be the annoyance of a cover-up. Eric was nothing if not pragmatic.

With his shirt unbuttoned one button too far and his blond hair brushing his shoulders, Eric looked like he could work here. A thousand years of experience told him that the women here would cling to his body, begging for his affection. It was a fact of undead life for a Viking Vampire, and Eric mostly enjoyed the fruit it bore. But now that he was fed and on task, it would just draw unwanted attention to him. Eric chose to slip in through the employee door.

In the back hallway there was the swirling smell of magic. A wisp of something else passed by and was gone. It might have been the faintest, most delicate, sweet scent. _Intriguing_.

A door banged open and a man came rushing out with purpose. Eric pressed against the wall and watched the man’s back as he strode toward the stage entrance. He was dressed in a good facsimile of a Marine’s dress blues, tailored to his frame perfectly. Eric smirked a bit. The female customers would love this costume. Eric knew as well as this man apparently did, women love warriors.

Another swirl of sweetness came and flitted away before Eric was sure that it had been there. He’d only encountered a few fairies in his long life, but that was what this smell was; Eric was sure of it. Eric looked at the man’s ears. They weren’t pointed. Maybe he had a Fae lover.

The man paused at the far end of the hallway, behind the curtain that led to the stage. He hadn’t seen Eric and that was fine by Eric. Eric wasn’t ready to reveal his presence yet. In the dim light, Eric silently surveyed the man’s physique. He was nearly as tall as Eric with shortly cropped, light brown hair. He was long and lithe; athletic. His hands rested on the door frame at head height, and he looked down toward the floor. The man appeared to be gathering his thoughts, and Eric was surprised to find himself curious about what the man was thinking. Eric did the same thing sometimes, when he was arranging his thoughts before executing a plan, before he put on his fake smile.

An announcer’s voice rose above the giggles and the cat-calls in the main room. “Ladies, ladies, ladies! In store for you next is a dream come true. Freshly back from a tour in Iraq, we have First Lieutenant Nathaniel Fick! Get ready for a treat, ladies, because Nate has been a lonely man.”

The music started along with the screams of anticipation. It was a thumping song to match the heartbeat Eric could see drumming appealingly in the vein in the man’s neck. The man took in a slow breath, put his hat on and adjusted it precisely, and pushed through the curtain. Eric followed to the curtain, once more catching a hint of sweetness. He watched “Nate” -- almost certainly his stage name -- begin his routine. Eric hadn’t yet gotten a look at Nate’s face, but he was mesmerized by the way his body moved: quietly and with confidence. He paraded from one end of the stage to the other, dipping down to lightly touch several of the women’s hands and cheeks. Some swooned; some looked like they’d rather eat him whole. Eric could understand that sentiment as he watched him move. Nate commanded the room’s attention.

Nate was in the center of the stage when the music paused. He stood erect, like a Marine, and snapped his heels together. His ass was tight and flexed under his trousers, but the audience couldn’t see it. Only Eric’s vantage behind the curtain allowed him that treat.

When the music began again, louder than before, Nate flicked the brim of his white hat. He flashed a smile at the audience. Even from his oblique angle, Eric could still see it was brilliant. Eric imagined that an authentic smile from Nate was a rare sight, that the true Nate was the contemplative one from the hallway. Then Nate’s hat was in his hand, and he spun it toward the curtain where Eric stood. It slipped underneath and softly bumped Eric’s boot. Without taking his eyes off of Nate’s increasingly unclothed body, Eric bent to pick up the hat. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. The Fae sweetness was there, he was sure of it. His fangs were against his gums in that anticipatory, aching pressure of growing lust. Eric leaned closer to the curtain. It wasn’t just Nate’s scent making Eric’s body respond...

Eric liked his women blonde and feisty, and he liked his men to be warriors. Something about an appropriately timed challenge to his power turned him on like nothing else. It intrigued him. Out on the stage, Eric saw this in Nate. The less clothes Nate had on, the more control he had over the room. Women were pawing at the stage like animals. Nate’s disappearing costume and that mysteriously quiet moment behind the curtain made Eric wonder.

Nate was shirtless and a glow of sweat was on his skin. Eric could see Nate’s heartbeat thrumming in his chest. Nate ripped off his pants and spun to show the screaming audience his body. He leaned over with his back arched and a hand on one knee to give them a show of his lycra-covered ass. It was then that Eric finally glimpsed Nate’s face. It was flushed from the heat of the lights and the dance. His eyes were bright, full of life, and brilliant green. His lips were pink and moist. Eric’s fangs pierced his gums.

“Fuck.” The whisper fell out of Eric’s mouth before he even realized he had thought it. Eric’s eyes widened with surprise at his own reaction to the man before he slammed them closed in frustration. He quickly stepped away from the curtain and flung Nate’s hat to the floor.

_Fucking fairies! They’re like sirens to sailors. Focus on your goddamn task_ , his thoughts screamed at him. He pressed his forehead against the wall until it was painful. Eric hated with the fury of a thousand suns the rare times when his self-control wavered. This time he’d practically been hypnotized all because of the smell of Fae on a hat. He didn’t even know with certainty if it was Nate that was the Fairy.

He willed some control back into his body, forcing his fangs to recede and his cock to soften. Faster than a blink, Eric retreated to Nate’s dressing room looking for some sort of clues to confirm that Fairies were here; what their reason was for being in Area V. The scent was stronger here, but it was still faint amidst the magic.

Eric stopped in the middle of the room when he deciphered it. _Masked. Nate’s scent is masked by magic. That is something interesting... That would require a very powerful witch._ He filed that thought away for later investigation. There would be few witches that fit that description and they could be strategic allies or dangerous enemies. Eric’s body was calming itself as his mind focused on his reconnaissance mission.

A tidy rack of costumes and a couch were almost the only things in the spartan room. Eric saw a Marine’s sword laying across the dressing table. Lust stirred in his body again when he imagined Nate as a fellow warrior, a worthy companion fighting alongside Eric and covered in mud and blood. Eric again attempted to will his cock into submission, but couldn’t when he found another costume for the paying customers. An olive-colored tee-shirt was draped over the back of a folding chair at the dressing table. Nate’s stage name was printed in block letters across the center of the chest. Eric’s fingers reached to touch the shirt, but stopped midway. His rational side won a small victory and forced him to listen for whether the music and crowd noises hinted that Nate’s routine was ending. Eric wasn’t sure if he should be found like this. It felt like a position of weakness.

But the shirt smelled like Nate. He must have worn it while he had been sweating, and the musky scent of maleness mingled with the sweet fairy scent. In a fit of mental weakness, Eric collapsed onto the couch and rolled all over the shirt, rubbing it on himself and inhaling deeply. His hunger for blood had been sated earlier, but his cock was paying close attention. He pressed the shirt over his eyes and imagined he saw Nate’s bare body above his...

“Vampire. What _the fuck_ are you doing here? Get up slowly.”

_Fuck_ , Eric thought with Nate’s shirt still on his face. Eric cursed himself again for his lack of self-control. Nate’s shirt meant Eric’s fangs were threatening to descend again and he was inclined to give into his lust for this man. He could get more recon done later.

The searing sting of silver found Eric’s arm, and he hissed. Eric sat up in a blur and glared at Nate’s unsheathed sword. It was silver and Nate had it aligned with Eric’s heart. Despite the pain, Eric could admire Nate’s preparedness. A niggling thought in the back of Eric’s mind told him he should consider what Nate’s silver weapon might mean about Sophie Anne’s knowledge of fairies here.

“Get up slowly, Vampire,” Nate commanded.

Eric rose, holding Nate’s gaze, more to obtain a strategic posture than to comply with Nate’s command. “You are Fae? Your ears...”

“I had them altered to blend with the humans and to stay under Vampires’ radar.”

“You have had a powerful witch help mask your scent,” Eric countered, watching Nate’s face for a reaction. “But my tracker still found this place.”

Nate paused for a long time, looking Eric over with a neutral face. Nate’s eyes landed on Eric’s clenched fist at his side. The tee-shirt was still in Eric’s hand.

“Give me your name,” Nate said.

Now it was Eric’s turn to pause and evaluate. Eric tried to think if there was a reason to keep his identity quiet. Nate was only wearing bikini underwear and standing there brandishing a sword that could kill Eric with the correct flick of Nate’s wrist. The excitement of the situation was ruining Eric’s usual focus.

“Why?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I just found you rubbing my shirt on the half-hard bulge in your jeans and you’re going to ask me why I want to know who you are?” Nate looked half exasperated and half amused.

“Eric,” was all he said in reply. Eric was good at waiting, although right now he’d rather that Nate give himself over directly.

“I’m Claude. Sky Fae. If you try to drain me, I will cut off your head slowly with this sword.”

Eric raised an eyebrow.

“I might look like a college boy, but the Marine act,” Nate -- no, Claude -- gestured to the pile of clothes he’d brought back from the stage, “is not much of an act. The Fae war. I know you know about it.”

Eric nodded. “I am Sheriff of Area V, reporting to Queen Sophie Anne of Louisiana. You are in my Area, _Nate_ , and I intend to know all the supes living in my Area.” Eric decided he would think of Claude as Nate, if only to fuck with him; to keep him off-balance.

Now Nate raised his brow. “The Vampire hierarchy doesn’t hold any sway over Fairies. You know that we avoid you so we don’t get eaten.”

“I fed generously before I came. No need to cause a scene on a diplomatic visit,” Eric said soothingly. Diplomacy wasn’t an entirely inaccurate reason for why Eric was here.

“Did you now? And diplomacy? Right. Forgive me for not trusting you, Eric. In case it was unclear: I will not be dying tonight, I assure you,” Nate responded. His sword was not dropping an inch.

Eric found Nate’s sureness to be... appealing. Nate was seeing right through every line Eric threw at him and, instead of making Eric angry, it was turning him on.

“You are certain of yourself,” Eric said, flashing him a surprisingly sincere, fangless smile. “I am a Vampire of my word. I will not bite you unless you give me permission.”

“Huh,” Nate laughed. He looked at Eric appraisingly. Nate was astute and saw the loophole that Eric had left. The one through which Eric would _convince_ Nate to let Eric bite him. “I’m Fae, so you can’t glamour me to get my permission. And I will sooner kill you with this sword -- or my bare hands -- than be tortured into giving you permission to bite me. I guess you will be left wanting.” Nate’s eyes were dancing with amusement while his face was still neutral.

Eric shifted his shoulders back, letting his muscles flex under his shirt. Even if Eric wasn’t the stripper, he knew how to use his body to his advantage. Nate’s eyes ran over him just the way Eric hoped they would.

“Although you may choose not to believe me, I did not come here tonight to drain you. However, I still have at least one other reliable way to get someone as appealing as you to let me bite them,” Eric said teasingly. He was enjoying this back-and-forth. He liked the way Nate was testing his boundaries.

“Hm.” Nate looked Eric over again. Nate’s mouth was open slightly and he swiped his tongue along his lips thoughtfully. He met Eric’s eyes in a silent challenge before stepping forward and slipping the tip of his sword under Eric’s first button. The sharp sword cut the thread easily and Nate pushed Eric’s collar open further, the silver only a hair’s breadth from Eric’s skin. Nate pushed Eric’s shirt to the side with the sword’s tip, getting a look at Eric’s chest. If Eric’s heart beat, his chest would have been heaving. With that movement of his sword, Nate had just given his permission for at least a good fucking.

“Will you seduce me then, Eric?” Nate said Eric’s name slowly, looking into his eyes through his long eyelashes.

“Your scent and the show you put on out there... you are the seducer, Nate.”

A coy smile danced across Nate’s pink lips. He stepped back and dug into the drawer of his dressing table. He retrieved a long, thin, silver chain and wrapped it a few times around his neck.

“I still don’t trust you, but how can I resist one like you offering himself to me?”

Eric felt the corners of his mouth rise into half a smile, half a smirk. “Is that what you think is going on here? That I am giving you all of the power?” Eric never gave anyone all of the power. He always kept something in reserve, a card up his sleeve or an exit strategy. Right now he knew he could physically overpower Nate if he chose to.

Nate left the sword on the dressing table and approached Eric. Despite the threat Eric posed, there wasn’t a whiff of apprehension in Nate. That confidence... it was magnetic. He started to reach for Nate, but Nate roughly grabbed Eric’s arm and pulled it behind Eric’s back. Nate forced Eric’s wrist high up between his shoulder blades. The tendons in Eric’s arm screamed.

Nate whispered into Eric’s neck, hot and ready. “ _Aren’t_ you giving me the power here? Will I have to fight you before we fuck?”

Eric’s cock was begging for release from his jeans, and he exhaled an unnecessary breath when Nate rubbed himself along Eric’s ass. Nate was half-hard too.

“Maybe,” Eric managed. “I do like a challenge.”

Nate released Eric’s wrist and moved his hands around Eric’s sides to unbutton Eric’s shirt further. His fingers were scorching hot as they brushed against Eric’s cold skin. As Nate worked at a frustratingly slow pace, Eric let the hand that was wedged between his back and Nate’s chest fall slowly. He felt the ripples of muscle along Nate’s abdomen and then ran his fingers along the elastic band at the top of Nate’s underwear. Eric was rewarded with a tiny shiver from Nate at Eric’s cool touch.

Nate shoved Eric’s shirt down his arms, but it was still buttoned at the wrists. Nate improvised this into a new restraint and held Eric close. Nate ran his free hand across the front of Eric’s jeans.

Nate’s lips moved against Eric’s neck as he asked, “Do you like hunting?”

Eric nodded silently. Nate was toying with Eric’s deepest needs as a Vampire, and he was doing it deliberately. Eric’s fangs were heavy against his gums. If Nate didn’t stop this line of questioning... Eric could have drained 40 women in the parking lot and still might drain Nate out of spite for this sweet torture.

Eric turned to look at Nate’s face and was given that rare, brilliant smile by the Fairy. Nate nipped at Eric’s neck with his teeth before he said, “Catch me then.” With a pop he was gone.

“FAIRY!” Eric roared in frustration. He ripped his arms free of his shirt, leaving it in tatters on the floor. Popping was the ace up Nate’s sleeve. Eric rubbed the heel of his hand hard across the aching bulge in his jeans. All that fucking teasing! Eric knew that Nate was a willing participant here. He wasn’t just running away after fucking with Eric’s libido. Nate had said they were going to fuck tonight, and Eric knew -- he KNEW -- Nate was someone who kept his promises. Nate also clearly had a sense for strategy. Eric was sure that Nate was watching or listening nearby.

Eric loved his Vampire gift. Flying was fucking useful. Now Eric floated a mere inch above the floor to mask the sound of his movements. If Nate wanted to be hunted, Eric was going to make it worth Nate’s while... at least for a little while. The door to the hallway was still ajar and he slipped out silently. Eric carefully sniffed the air at the door to the adjacent dressing room. Nate’s magic left a scent that was stronger than the masking spells. He was definitely inside. Eric pressed his hand against the door and tried to regain some control over himself. He hadn’t wanted someone this much for a very long time.

_Fuck it._ Eric made the final decision that he was going to fuck the sense out of Nate, and he was not inclined to chase him from room to room before doing so. His jeans were squeezing him painfully, and his fangs were itching to descend. The dawn wouldn’t wait forever, and Eric wanted to take his time with Nate.

He kicked down the door and flew into the room in a shower of wood splinters. Nate didn’t pop away this time. Eric was fast, but he suspected that Nate was simply giving Eric the illusion of catching an unwilling prey. Eric didn’t fucking care. All that mattered was the taste of Nate’s mouth as Eric kissed him. No, it was Nate that was kissing Eric. Nate’s hands were wrapped in Eric’s long hair, and he was pulling Eric’s mouth onto his own. Their tongues wrapped around each other, fighting, pulling the lust from each other and feeding off it.

Eric tore at the seams at the hips of Nate’s underwear. Nate hissed when the fabric dug into his skin painfully before it ripped away. He fisted his fingers against Eric’s scalp, yanking Eric’s hair by the roots in response. Eric threw away the fabric with one hand and grabbed Nate’s cock with his other.

Nate pulled Eric’s face back and they silently eyed each other, a pause before the descent into ecstasy that they knew was coming.

“I can try to hold my scent back,” Nate panted.

Eric nodded. “I won’t be able to hold my fangs in, but I won’t break your skin.”

Nate nodded, and slowly fucked his cock into Eric’s hand. “Show them to me.”

Eric’s nose wrinkled and his fangs clicked down. He saw Nate’s eyes flare with lust. His cock twitched in Eric’s hand.

“A fairy with a fang kink? You like to live dangerously,” Eric laughed.

“Shut up, Eric,” Nate growled. Then he was on Eric’s mouth with his tongue. It was hot and wet and unbelievably skilled. Not once did Nate’s tongue get pierced by Eric’s fangs while Nate fucked Eric’s mouth with it. He stroked Eric’s fangs like he was giving him a goddamn blowjob, and Eric felt his balls rise.

Nate wrapped one of his legs up around Eric’s thigh. Eric’s hand snaked past Nate’s balls, and he pressed a fingertip against Nate’s asshole. It puckered and begged for him. Nate moaned in encouragement.

_Freyja, Nate is fucking perfect._

Nate shoved Eric backward onto a futon. He yanked at Eric’s belt and zipper. “Why are you wearing this difficult shit? It’s like a fucking chastity belt,” Nate mumbled.

Eric was about to laugh when Nate’s obscenely hot mouth found Eric’s cock. Eric’s hips thrust upward involuntarily. Nate pulled Eric’s clothes down his legs.

“Uhhh,” Eric exhaled sharply. Everything was crescendoing so fast, but then Nate’s hand was gripping him tightly at the base of his cock, holding Eric in check. Good fucking thing too because Nate’s tongue was rolling all over Eric’s cock, hitting that sweet spot under the head. The filthy slurping noises Nate was making were perfect. This was the stuff Eric loved about bedding men: there was no pretense about properness or manners, just spit and cum.

“Suga den,” Eric chanted in his native tongue. “Suga suga suga. Suck it, Nate.” And Nate did, like his Fae life depended on it. Eric’s hips rose off of the futon as he tried to press further down Nate’s throat, choking off Nate’s air. Nate’s pink lips were stretched around the base of Eric’s cock and Nate’s fingers tugged firmly at Eric’s balls, rolling them and letting his spit coat them. Eric pressed on Nate’s shoulders, holding him down, but Nate pushed back. He gasped for air around Eric’s cock. It made a sloppy noise that tore an answering moan from Eric’s lips. Eric’s rhythm became erratic, and Nate pulled off and stood up. Eric growled at the loss of Nate’s touch.

Nate loomed over where Eric sat and Nate’s erection was thrust into Eric’s face. “Pull in your fangs,” Nate ordered. Eric had to close his eyes and focus in order to accomplish it. With his cock at attention and Nate’s faint scent around them, it was almost an impossibility.

“Keep them in or this necklace will find your skin,” Nate warned. Lust was making Nate’s voice gravelly. Eric’s eyes traced the silver and found the tempting pulse point in Nate’s neck. He didn’t get to linger before Nate grabbed the back of Eric’s head and leaned over to give him an incredible, messy kiss. Nate stroked Eric’s teeth with his tongue, ensuring that his fangs were retracted. Eric felt his fangs press his gums, but he _wanted_ to feel Nate’s cock bump the back of his throat.

Eric didn’t have to wait long. Nate replaced his lips with his cock at Eric’s waiting mouth and slowly shoved in. Eric pressed his tongue on the underside of Nate’s cock as it slid in and out of his mouth, eliciting profane whispers of encouragement from Nate. Nate had a foot up on the futon next to Eric’s hip and he gripped the back of the futon tightly with one hand. His other hand was on the back of Eric’s neck, coaxing him to take him deeper into his throat.

“I love that you don’t have to breathe,” Nate panted. He fucked into Eric’s mouth and his balls audibly slapped against Eric’s chin. Nate punctuated each thrust with a grunt or a sharp exhale. Eric dragged his fingernails across Nate’s ass and then gripped at Nate’s hips firmly. It was a hard, painful grip and Nate hissed at the mixture of pleasure and discomfort. “Don’t stop,” Nate whispered.

But Eric did stop. “No, I want you to cum when I fuck your ass.”

Nate’s eyes flashed with rage and thirst. In that moment, Eric would have sworn he’d never seen someone so beautiful and ferocious. “You’d make a good Vampire,” Eric teased Nate. “I would be a good Master to you.”

“Fuck you. Stop talking,” Nate said as he arranged himself on the futon, but Eric saw a little smile on Nate’s wet lips. “You’ll have to be happy with fucking me. I told you already I am not going to be dying tonight.” His cheeks were pink and Eric wanted to bite them.

Nate was on his back and he lifted his hips into the air, offering his ass to Eric’s mouth. Eric obeyed. He plunged his firm tongue against the pucker again and again. Nate was folded nearly in half with his knees by his ears. Eric held the back of Nate’s thighs firmly, feeling the tension in Nate’s muscles as he worked his ass open. Nate’s breathing was shallow and rapid.

“Oh fuck,” Nate gasped. “Deeper. More,” he begged with his eyes crunched closed tightly. His hands were grabbing at Eric’s hair, at his arms, at his shoulders. Whatever Nate could reach felt the scrape of his fingernails.

Eric pressed Nate’s ass apart and licked him from his asshole to the tip of his cock. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly, until Nate shivered at the cold, damp rasp of Eric’s tongue. Eric started licking Nate’s ass again, torturing him with his Vampire speed, until Nate was letting out a constant string of curses and his cock was leaking on his belly. Eric couldn’t help but smile against Nate’s open ass.

Eric stroked himself. He was far past hard and ready. “Now?” Eric asked Nate.

“Quit asking stupid questions and fuck me,” Nate growled. He had his dick in his fist and was pulling it restlessly.

Eric couldn’t hold his fangs back any longer and they emerged with a snap. Nate’s eyes flashed and Eric grunted his approval. Eric nicked his wrist on his fangs and used his blood to make his cock slick. Eric pressed the head against Nate’s asshole firmly. Nate exhaled and pushed his hips toward Eric. They locked eyes and moaned together when they felt the subtle pop of Eric’s cock passing beyond the rings of muscle in Nate’s ass.

Eric moved slowly, allowing Nate to adjust to his size.

“Yours isn’t the first dick I’ve had in my ass, Eric. Fuck. My. Ass. Now,” Nate commanded.

Eric’s eyes widened with lust and surprise. “Yessir,” Eric said before he kissed Nate’s mouth. _Fucking perfect._ Eric plunged into Nate with abandon, Nate’s ass wet and hot around his dick. Nate kept perfect rhythm with Eric, arching his hips up so that Eric’s cock was glancing off his prostate with every thrust. Eric’s thumbs were resting over the femoral arteries in Nate’s groin. Nate’s heartbeat was racing and Eric’s fangs throbbed in time.

“Put your hand on my dick,” Nate said.

Eric would stroke Nate off, but he wanted something too. “I want to feel the pulse in your neck with my lips,” Eric said. Eric had been wanting that since he saw Nate pause by the curtain before he danced.

“Not a fucking chance.”

“I could drain you from here,” Eric pressed gently on the junction between Nate’s groin and thighs. “Or here,” Eric ghosted his fingers over the inner part of Nate’s upper arms. “Or even here if I was patient.” Eric said this last part with his lips on the inside of Nate’s wrist. He licked Nate’s skin, tasting sweat and Fae.

Nate looked angry, not scared. “I said no fucking chance, Vampire.” He had decided not to wait for Eric’s hand; Nate was slowly stroking his own cock.

Eric pounded into Nate with a mixture of passion and annoyance. He wanted to fuck Nate into compliance. The flush of Nate’s cheeks had moved to his chest. Eric watched Nate’s chest move with his rapid breathing. The sheen of sweat on Nate’s skin was mesmerizing. Eric was seriously considering whether it would be worth the pain to pull the silver chain off of Nate’s neck himself. All he could do was try to convince Nate that he’d enjoy Eric’s fangs on him... Eric pulled Nate’s ankle to his lips and pressed his fangs into the fleshy part of Nate’s calf. He kissed Nate’s skin, sucking it into his mouth slightly and letting it pop out again, leaving a rosy patch behind. He ran his fingernails up the inside of Nate’s leg. Nate watched Eric do this with half-lidded eyes.

“You... uhhhhhh. That feels so fucking good,” Nate managed.

Eric showed Nate his fangs again, and then slowly and gently ran the tips along the skin of Nate’s leg. Nate inhaled sharply and gripped his cock. Precum was glistening at the head, and Nate ran his fingers through it. Nate stroked one across Eric’s lower lip before bringing his hand back to stroke himself more.

Eric froze. He could smell the Fae sweetness on his lips. “Nate... you are one brave fucking Fairy.”

“Go faster,” was Nate’s only response.

Eric flipped Nate over, pulling him roughly onto his knees over the back of the futon. He penetrated Nate again and started increasing his pace.

“Faster,” Nate pleaded. Eric complied.

“More. Faster,” Nate said again. Eric was in fucking heaven. Humans couldn’t withstand this treatment and he hated fucking other Vampires. Eric watched his cock blur in and out of Nate’s ass, bottoming out every time. It was ecstasy, and Eric could feel his balls rising.

He looked up. Nate had removed the necklace from his neck and had it wrapped clumsily in his hand. Nate looked back over his shoulder and met Eric’s eyes.

“Make me cum. Fuck it out of me.”

Eric leaned over Nate’s back and felt Nate’s pulse pounding in his neck. That was it. It was all Eric needed. He thrust into Nate like he would cleave him in two. Nate answered by tilting his hips down slightly. The pressure difference left them both grunting and swearing.

“Eric! Fuck, I’m cumming!” Nate shook beneath Eric. Eric kissed every patch of skin he could reach on Nate’s neck and back. The clenching of Nate’s ass around his cock was all Eric could withstand. He leaned back and gave Nate one last stroke.

Eric roared as his orgasm ripped through his body. Before he realized what he was doing, he dove down and nearly sank his fangs into Nate’s neck. Nate popped away just as Eric scratched a single drop of precious Fae blood from Nate’s shoulder. Eric collapsed onto the futon and breathed in another breath of Nate’s scent.

The 1000 year old Viking Vampire had been fucking  topped  from the  bottom , and he had loved every second of it. 


End file.
